<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Птица в небе by philip_rausch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853841">Птица в небе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch'>philip_rausch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Peripheral - William Gibson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лев прав: он всегда хочет чего-то, что ему не светит. Романтическое прошлое. Девушку из другого континуума. Спокойной жизни. Сына одного из самых влиятельных клептархов планеты. А получает всегда мутные осколки.<br/>Херово быть Уилфом Недертоном.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilf Netherton/Lev Zubov</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Птица в небе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн - где-то между событиями "Периферии" и "Агенства".</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В этот раз Льва не оказалось дома. Свалил куда-то по срочным делам вместе с Эш, оставив следить за хозяйством Оссиана, который нерешительно посмотрел на Недертона, стоявшего на пороге, но всё же впустил. Херовая компания, но возвращаться к себе не хотелось, и пришлось остаться вместе с этим угрюмым говнюком дожидаться хозяина.<br/>“Часа через полтора-два должны быть”, — выдал он устало, провожая Недертона в гостиную.<br/>Доступ к алкоголю Лев давно вернул — видимо, считал, что когнитивный пакет специалистов из Патни надёжнее, чем на самом деле, — так что можно было попросить у бара бокал виски и получить его. Естественно, под неодобрительным взором Оссиана, но это несущественные мелочи. Хотя и не особо приятные.<br/>С Эш можно было бы поболтать, а с этим… <br/>Вздохнув, Недертон отпил глоток добротного скотча. Потом ещё один. Потом допил оставшееся залпом. Сходил ещё за одним, остановился у окна, наблюдая за валяющимися на декоративно пожелтевшем к осени газоне тилацинами. Странные твари, Недертона они всегда пугали. Но смотреть на них через бронированное стекло даже интересно.<br/>Это занятие, впрочем, тоже надоело сравнительно быстро. Да и виски закончился. Пришлось идти за следующим, а возвращаться на то же самое место неловко и тупо. Не то, чтобы Недертона волновало, что о нём будет думать Оссиан, но сам он будет чувствовать себя глупо. Поэтому — куда глаза глядят и куда позволяют попасть открытые лишь частично двери. Скоро вернётся Лев, но время до его прихода надо убить.<br/>Они часто слонялись по поместью Зубовых, когда были подростками, рассматривали все эти старинные штуки, которые нагрёб сюда дед Льва, болтали, сидя на одном из подземных уровней, говорили обо всём на свете. Недертону нравилось это, нравилось находиться среди артефактов прошлого, нравилось разглядывать всё это хламьё… нравилось быть со Львом тоже. Не из-за крутого папашки и богатого семейства, скорее даже вопреки этому всему. Лев был такой же, как его семейство, и одновременно не такой. Умнее, красивее, осторожнее. Как-то Недертон увидел в кабинете его отца портрет какого-то древнего русского писателя, и теперь, спустя годы, Лев почему-то казался похожим на этого писателя, про имя которого Недертон посчитал лишним спросить.<br/>Теперь вдруг вот вспомнил и шатался по коридорам в смутной надежде наткнуться на тот портрет, хотя сам не понимал, на кой чёрт это надо. Проще спросить у самого Льва, когда он вернётся, и почти наверняка получить ответ. Но — его всё ещё нужно дождаться.<br/>Оссиан с каменным лицом ходил следом, всегда выдерживая расстояние в пару метров, как дрессированная собачка. Недертон даже перестал обращать на него внимание, так и бродил куда глядят глаза и несут ноги, пока очередная поддавшаяся дверь не привела в маленькое, прохладное и залитое непонятно откуда берущимся белым светом помещение. <br/>Вдоль длинной стены стояли длинным рядом прозрачные капсулы, наполненные какой-то мутной сероватой жидкостью. И в этой жидкости застыли в странных расслабленных позах тела… Нет, не тела. Периферии. Точные копии всего семейства Зубовых: отец, двое братьев, сам Лев, Доминика (на неё Недертон старался не пялиться, хотя и отметил, что фигура у неё хороша, и зря она прячем её под странными бесформенными нарядами), даже дети — все с закрытыми глазами и блаженными лицами. На поверхность капсул транслировались какие-то показатели и графики, которых Недертон не понимал, да и не больно хотел.<br/>Не сказать, что Недертон был удивлён — могут себе позволить, в конце концов. У семейства Зубовых достаточно недоброжелателей, и меры предосторожности лишними не бывают никогда, Недертон прочувствовал это и на своей шкуре тоже. Только вот теперь всё происходящее и происходившее казалось каким-то сюрреалистичным. Он ведь мог запросто пересекаться с кем-то из Зубовых, использовавших периферию вместо своего собственного тела, и даже не заметить. А возможно, и никогда не видел никого настоящим? Всё это время. И Льва тоже. Может, только в юности, когда были подростками. Очень давно.<br/>Возможно, его окружали одни только куклы.<br/>Возможно, всё было ложью.<br/>Почему он никогда не задумывался об этом?<br/>У последней капсулы Недертон застыл как вкопанный, удивлённо пялясь в фигуру в серовато-белой жиже (или чем это было на самом деле?), неожиданно слишком пьяный, чтобы выругаться и даже предъявить что-то Оссиану, стоявшему в дальнем конце у двери.<br/>Это было… жутковато, если честно. От неприятного ощущения Недертона даже начало подташнивать. Хотя, возможно, тут-то как раз дело было в алкоголе.<br/>Там, за стеклом, по которому плыли данные, была точная копия его самого. Уилф, мать его, Недертон. Его клон, его копия. Его периферия. Точно воссозданная, с его глазами, его волосами, его родинками и даже наверняка отпечатками пальцев.<br/>Нет, всё остальное было нормально. Всё остальное было просто и понятно. А вот это — и правда жутко. Кто знает, для каких нужд им могла понадобиться его копия?<br/>Пару секунд Недертон стоял, прикрыв глаза и борясь с тошнотой, а после этого резко развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь из этой комнаты, по дороге пихнув плечом Оссиана (а как будто стену). Хотелось и из дома этого убежать, но ещё больше хотелось высказать всё Льву. И потребовать немедленно уничтожить периферию с его лицом. Возможно, у них есть данные и средства, чтобы создать ещё одну, но хотя бы… а, да чёрт бы с этим всем! Хотя бы просто высказать.<br/>Выпив залпом ещё два скотча, Недертон уселся на диване в гостиной. Одной из, которая первой попалась по дороге.<br/>Он был зол. Он был растерян. Он не понимал, и это было хуже всего. Не понимать — самое отвратительное. Недертон устал не понимать, устал не знать. Устал быть разменной картой в играх Льва и детектива Лоубир.<br/>Уж в этот-то раз он всё скажет в лицо! В этот-то раз он объяснит Льву, что тот перешёл все границы. Что он…<br/>Вот только когда Лев внезапно материализовался прямо перед ним, в сопровождении Гордона и Тиенны, путавшихся под ногами, словно не псовые, а какие-то коты, Недертон молча пялился на него, стоящего в идеально сидящей чёрной рубашке и узких штанах, непривычно аккуратный и правильный. Идеальный наследник Виктора Зубова. Это ведь забавно: при двух недалёких и ничем особым не выдающихся братьях Лев остался интеллигентным и в какой-то степени даже утончённым. К тому же — прилежный семьянин, верный муж и хороший отец. Чёрт бы его побрал.<br/>Лев сел рядом, вздохнул устало, не глядя потрепал Гордона (или Тиенну, Недертон так и не научился их различать) по загривку. Взгляд не осуждающий, не раздражённый, просто обеспокоенный. И Недертон ни черта не понимал. Не знал даже, настоящий ли он.<br/>— Оссиан сказал, что ты нашёл хранилище и был… напуган. Извини, стоило тебе рассказать, да всё случая не было.<br/>В этой точке Недертон наконец-то достиг кипения и вскочил на ноги.<br/>— Не было случая? У тебя в подвале хранится точная копия меня, и у тебя не было случая сказать мне об этом?!<br/>Лев казался растерянным и бесконечно, бесконечно усталым. Потёр переносицу пальцами, тоже поднялся на ноги и положил руку на плечо.<br/>— Уилф. Подожди. Ты… — пауза была короткой, но Недертон успел подумать, что сейчас Лев скажет, что он пьян, был почти уверен. — Ты всё не так понял.<br/>Недертон продолжал молчать, но Лев так деликатно держал его за плечо, что пришлось сдаться и позволить ему объяснить.<br/>Взяв в баре два бокала виски, Лев всего на секунду замешкался, прежде чем протянуть один Недертону.<br/>— Вы с Рейни опять разошлись, да? — спросил он невпопад. Он знал, и Недертон мог только гадать, откуда. Лоубир? Эш? Ещё какие-то каналы? Всё было одинаково вероятным.<br/>— Да.<br/>Снова последовал усталый и разочарованный вздох.<br/>— Извини. Я сегодня не очень тактичный, как видишь, — Лев опять потёр переносицу, сделал большой глоток. — Твоя периферия. Она не была активирована, как и другие в хранилище. Они нужны на случай, если нам будет необходимо скрываться. Знаешь, для отвода глаз. Я решил, что твоя тоже должна остаться там. Мало ли… Это была моя идея, во время той истории со срезом Флинн. Я настаивал, чтобы ты шёл на вечеринку у мисс Уэст периферийно. Лоубир не имела права подвергать тебя такой опасности. Но для того, чтобы создать периферию, а тем более идеальную копию, требуется слишком много времени. Лоубир не стала ждать, хотя я просил её.<br/>— Ждать действительно было нельзя, там, в континууме Флинн… — начал объяснять Недертон, но Лев сразу кивнул.<br/>— Да, я помню. Но всё равно… Она не имела права подставлять тебя, — Лев усмехнулся. — Я разругался с ней, обещал, что если что-то случится, спущу на неё всех семейных адвокатов… Она знала, что я это сделаю. Не думаю, что они бы серьёзно испортили её карьеру, но хотя бы потрепали нервы.<br/>Лев отошёл к окну, смотрел в темноту, сжимая в руке бокал.<br/>Недертон какое-то время стоял в стороне, смотрел на него, признаваясь себе, что конкретно любуется. Льву больше идут светлые цвета, но иногда, как сейчас, в тёмном он выглядит… другим. Незнакомым и очень интригующим.<br/>— Периферию создали только через несколько дней после того, как арестовали сэра Генри. Я оставил её неактивированной. Возможно, мы опять вляпаемся в какие-нибудь приключения, — он повернулся, подмигнул.<br/>Недертон подошёл и встал рядом, чувствуя себя очень пьяным и очень дураком.<br/>— Почему ты не сказал мне сразу? Думаешь, я бы не одобрил твою идею?<br/>Лев пожал плечами.<br/>— Не знаю. Я надеялся, что мы всё же успеем, собирался сказать тогда. Глупо получилось, но пришлось контролировать слишком много всего. Извини.<br/>Даже если бы Недертон хотел, он бы не мог долго злиться на Льва. Даже если бы его клон был нужен для каких-то иных целей.<br/>— Рука не поднялась уничтожить? — усмешка вышла кислой.<br/>Лев кивнул.<br/>— Да. Это слишком дорогое удовольствие. К тому же… как-то жутковато.<br/>Недертон вздохнул.<br/>— Держать в подвале дома точные копии всей своей семьи — вот что жутковато.<br/>Лев только кивнул, и они ещё пару минут помолчали, глядя на неярко подсвеченный газон. Двор выглядел совсем как декорация.<br/>Небрежно поставив бокал на узкий подоконник, Лев повернулся к Недертону.<br/>— Иногда я думаю, что ты единственное настоящее, что у меня осталось. Даже если иногда мне кажется, что даже ты продолжаешь со мной общаться только из-за моего положения и денег.<br/>Он улыбался, и Недертон знал: шутит. Так глупо и не совсем смешно шутит, зная, что он поймёт.<br/>— Ты же знаешь, что это не так.<br/>Лев кивнул, не отводя взгляда.<br/>— Знаю. Но так было бы, наверно, проще.<br/>— Для нас обоих, в общем-то.<br/>Они никогда не говорят об этом, но оба помнят ту ночь много лет назад. Им восемнадцати-то, наверно, не было, но у Льва был доступ ко всему в этом доме, в том числе и алкоголю, и это решало всё. Недертон, кажется, как обычно получил от ворот поворот от очередной девчонки и был меланхоличный и мрачный. Поэтому они сначала пили водку и бурбон, а потом каким-то образом оказались в одной из тех гостевых спален с огромными кроватями.<br/>Недертон помнил слишком много. Слишком много вещей, после которых друзья перестают быть друзьями. Но они не перестали. Ни в каком смысле, хотя это была странная дружба. С полузабытым вкусом алкоголя на чужих губах, с ощущением чужих пальцев под своей одеждой, со отзвуками стыдливо подавляемых в самом начале стонов. Но их обоих это устраивает. До таких моментов, как теперь.<br/>Но лучше странная дружба, чем совсем ничего.<br/>— Почему тебя всегда так тянет к чему-то недостижимому? Как будто какой-то особенный сорт мазохизма.<br/>Лев говорил без претензии, без насмешки, сочувственно скорее, но Недертон всё равно не выдержал. Схватил руками за рубашку на груди, тряхнул зло.<br/>Знает. Он всё ведь знает. Поэтому и смотрит так выжидающе, давая возможность сделать что-то глупое. Недертон знает, что он не будет сопротивляться, что Лев сегодня в том настроении, чтобы нарушать правила, только вот… сам он не в том. Лев прав: он всегда хочет чего-то, что ему не светит. Романтическое прошлое. Девушку из другого континуума. Спокойной жизни. Сына одного из самых влиятельных клептархов планеты. А получает всегда мутные осколки.<br/>Херово быть Уилфом Недертоном.<br/>Херово не иметь достаточно яиц, чтобы даже озвучить то, что оба понимают уже лет двадцать как. Даже зная, что если он скажет, ничего не изменится. Но если не скажет, не изменится тоже, и в этом Недертон предпочитает тактику молчания.<br/>Можно было бы заподозрить в этом докторов из Патни. Можно было бы подумать, что истинной целью было не заставить его перестать пить, а не делать определённых вещей. Если бы только он так же трусливо не останавливался в последний момент ещё за много лет до того.<br/>Резко разжав пальцы, Недертон помотал головой.<br/>— Иди ты на хер.<br/>Лев никогда не сделает ничего сам, первым. Это, видимо, тоже что-то из семейных правил, которых он придерживается. Именно поэтому та ночь так и осталась единственной. Именно поэтому они никогда не говорили обо всём этом. И, может, именно потому остались друзьями.<br/>И возможно, это самые крепкие и долгие отношения в жизни Недертона. В конце концов, он не из тех, кому стоит рассчитывать, что его будут терпеть дольше, чем пару месяцев — даже лет, как получилось с Рейни. А Лев… он какого-то хрена терпит. Может, потому что не видит каждый день, а всего лишь раза три-четыре в неделю.<br/>— Ты сейчас настоящий? — зачем-то спросил Недертон. — Я имею в виду… это ты сам? Твоё тело? Не периферия? А то у меня, ну, знаешь, крыша уже начинает ехать.<br/>Лев хмыкнул тихо.<br/>— Настоящий. Насколько я знаю.<br/>В глазах — задорные искры. Он сейчас и правда слишком живой.<br/>— А жаль, — картинно вздохнул Недертон.<br/>Лев рассмеялся, потрепал по плечу, и Недертон рассмеялся тоже. <br/>Может, когда-нибудь в следующий раз Лев тоже будет такой же открытый и расслабленный. Может, в этот следующий раз Недертон выпьет достаточно, чтобы на одно фатальное мгновение забыть о последствиях. Если, конечно, Лев не заблокирует все бары в доме, а он вполне возможно собирается сделать это прямо сейчас.<br/>— Пойду проблююсь, — оповестил Недертон Льва.<br/>— Попросить Эш помочь?<br/>Недертон помотал головой. Чего ему не хватало — так чтобы над ним опять колдовала эта ведьма со своими жуткими штуками.<br/>— Не нужно. Лучше я как-нибудь сам.<br/>Лев кивнул. Но последовал за ним, то ли чтобы проследить, чтобы Недертон не влез в очередной шкаф, набитый скелетами или чем похуже, то ли потому что боялся, что он навернётся на лестнице и сломает шею.<br/>— На твоём месте я бы сам себя послал на хрен, — заявил Недертон, останавливаясь у туалета и надеясь, что Лев прислушается к его словам.<br/>Вместо этого Лев потрепал его по волосам. Максимальная степень проявления того, что было между ними всегда.<br/>— Иди, приводи себя в порядок, я пока распоряжусь приготовить тебе спальню.<br/>Прихватив его за запястье, Недертон заглянул ему в глаза.<br/>— Спасибо.<br/>Лев только кивнул.<br/>— Я рядом, если что.<br/>Он всегда рядом, если что. Недертон это знает. И, может, поэтому ещё окончательно не поехал. И не спился. Да и, вероятно, только поэтому он до сих пор живой.<br/>Лев как-то упомянул какую-то старую фразу, что-то про птиц. Про воробьёв и журавлей, Недертон не помнил точно. Что-то про то, что лучше довольствоваться тем, что имеешь, и не гнаться за призрачной мечтой. Недертон тогда ни хрена не понял, и принялся доказывать, что лучше, когда птица свободна, чем когда в неволе, а Лев только смеялся и говорил, что он всё не так понял. А потом сказал, что вообще-то в этом и проблема Нелертона: он предпочёл бы наблюдать на свободно летящей птицей издалека, не пытаясь её приручить. Метафорически говоря, конечно же. Теперь Недертон наконец-то понял, что он имел в виду.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>